Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic)
The following is about a Dozerfleet Comics DSHW machinomic inspired by a classic game. For the original game, see ''Gorillas (video game).'' |cgrating= |successor=''Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire'' |link= }} Q-Basic Gorillas is a machinomic and film pitch, first developed in September of 2003 and then scheduled to be made into a comic on November 22nd of 2014. It is based on the 1991 game Gorilla.BAS for Microsoft QuickBasic, as developed by IBM. The story revolves around an office intern named Stacey Mirafuentes, who finds herself thrust into the violent secret world of Queen Qilanta's Gorillas and their arch-nemeses: the evil Ice Chimps; all while trying to recover the missing Gorilla leader Col. Flix. It is structured in the spirit of Transformers and Battleship, with just a hint of Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Plot See also: [[Detailed plot analysis for the Q-Basic Gorillas webcomic|Detailed plot analysis for the Q-Basic Gorillas webcomic]] In 1996, the Topaz Division of Qilanta's forces moves to North America. Princess Qilmara, a descendent of the ancient Queen Qilanta that founded Qilantan Gorilla society in ancient times following the creation of their kind after the Bokomar were transformed by the destruction of the Ape Transmogrin, makes her way towards the Topaz base in South Africa to oversee transfer operations. However, Qilmara and her guards are quickly ambushed and overwhelmed by the assault of a cannibal fugitive Gorilla named Brassandra. Brassandra vows to finish off Qilmara before the latter has any hopes of being coronated as the next queen, for sadistic purposes. However, a young Gorilla named Flix arrives, demonstrating his skills with the guan dao. Flix and Brassandra battle, and Flix comes out the victor. However, an Ice Chimp in the bushes is revealed to have been spying on everyone. Flix gets the Chimp to confess that the Felinus Transmogrin has been found and stolen, but not any clear plans on what the Chimps intend on doing with it. When the Chimp makes an attempt on Qilmara's life, Flix has him executed. As the Chimp is dying, his thoughts turn to the large, young new leader of their faction: Lord Quirini. Flix suspects that in time, the Chimps will want the Omni Transmogrin as well. Again, he is unable to deduce why. Qilmara has Flix rewarded by recruiting him to Topaz Division. A sequence of screens being viewed by Jaac shows him admiring the progress of Flix's history with Topaz from that point onward, as the guan-dao-wielding hero soon rose up the ranks in Topaz until he was selected to be the new Topaz Colonel. In the present day, a young office intern named Stacey Mirafuentes debates with her boss Fred Regale about getting time off from work, while Fred shows an inappropriate hint of romantic interest in Stacey's mother, Anna Mirafuentes. As Stacey flexes out early from work on that Friday, Anna alerts her by cell phone that they have a friend's funeral to attend at church. Stacey says she will go; but notices what appears to be a blue chimpanzee in a cryogenic suit hopping off of the coffee shop's roof and disappearing around a corner. She hangs up and goes inside to check the news and eventually get some hot chocolate, disturbed by the realization that a blue monkey is running loose. Meanwhile, the National Guard base in Wyoming, MI comes under attack from the Ice Chimps. Aqhat and others use the Felinus Transmogrin to turn most of the troops into cats, and then they blow up the base. Captain Reggie Warrin manages to survive the onslaught, following the Chimps in a Jeep to the Lansing area to avenge his fallen teammates. An hour goes by, and Stacey calls her boyfriend, Rob Calisome, while finishing her hot chocolate. He complains that he too recalls seeing a blue chimpanzee. However, their conversation is interrupted by Aqhat turning Rob into a cat. Stacey panics, leaving the coffee shop and driving home to her mother's house in a hurry. However, she begins speeding when she observes that she is being stalked by Pighat. This draws the attention of a cop, who pulls Stacey over. As Stacey tries to explain the situation, the officer grows increasingly unwilling to believe her story. He has Stacey get out of the car, ready to arrest her; but Pighat arrives and blows up the officer's car with a banana bomb. The officer fights Pighat in vain, allowing Stacey time to get back in her car and escape. Pighat kills the officer, and calls Aqhat. He urges her to continue pursuit. Stacey gets home to find a note left by Anna, saying Anna has already left for church to help the ladies prepare. She discovers a box left on her doorstep, sent to her from her uncle George Mirafuentes all the way from South Africa. She pulls out the disc and watches it, as it documents the artifact she finds inside the box as well. A flashback reveals that as George and his assistant Tom Torrin were recording the video and alerting Stacey to keep the relic protected, Niqmad was spying on them. Niqmad warns the other Ice Chimps that he believes he may have discovered the intended destination of the Omni Transmogrin. In the present, Pighat and Niqmad break into the Mirafuentes family house and attempt to shake Stacey down for the Omni. But learning of its significance via her uncle's DVD, she refuses to give it up. The two Chimps are about to have her executed, but a sticky banana bomb attaches itself to Pighat and kills her. Burrpatch arrives and stops Niqmad from killing Stacey. However, he is unable to stop Niqmad from escaping with the Omni. Warrin and Burrpatch are soon introduced to each other. Warrin agrees to contact the National Guard for reinforcements, whilst allowing Burrpatch to take Stacey into protective custody. Burrpatch uses a cell phone to contact teammates Screechie and BB, telling them to meet up with him at the church on a hunch that Niqmad has sent the Ice Chimps to target Stacey's family. A battle ensues, but the Gorillas are still unable to gain much headway amidst the massive swarms of Chimps and no adequate reinforcements. BB cracks Aqhat's visor, forcing him to retreat. Anna is turned into a cat along with many others. Police arrive on the scene, and are quickly subdued by banana bomb assault. Nearby homes also come under siege, as the Felinus Transmogrin is left in the hands of the Ice Chimp Aliyan. Aliyan steals a police megaphone, ordering the police to stand down and vowing that "the Era of Ice Chimps has begun." He immediately retreats with his prize, while the Gorillas retreat to Topaz Headquarters with a very angry Stacey vowing to avenge her mother and her boyfriend. Warrin seeks out additional National Guard personnel, informing them of the Gorillas. He is alerted that this could result in him being interrogated by Homeland Security; and he promises to cooperate and tell them everything he knows about the Gorillas. Stacey is introduced to Abelina, Jaac, Akilina, Pawel, and Jenica, whilst several other Gorillas move about and do their thing. Pawel checks Stacey for injuries, but doesn't immediately notice the strange device attached to her left thigh. She is given a lengthy introduction to the origins of Qilantan society. They decide to call it a night while other Gorilla patrols check to see if anything happens while the main crew sleeps. Stacey does her best to get comfortable surrounded by all the Gorillas. As the Gorillas head to bed, Screechie discusses with Jaac and Burrpatch his concerns over the fact that Col. Flix is still missing. The Ice Chimps being so massive in number - and going public - has all of them concerned they may be overwhelmed. But their leadership model quickly would fall apart in the field without a colonel to lead them. Elsewhere, Aliyan delivers the Omni to Quirini, the latter towering above all the other Ice Chimps. It is revealed that the Chimps were able to capture George Mirafuentes and Tom Torrin using intel from Niqmad. After Tom is murdered, Quirini has George tortured until he learns that the Omni will only work in the vicinity of the one to whom it was entrusted - in this case, Stacey. Quirini decides to move most of his forces to Lansing and begin the invasion immediately. Stacey wakes up the following morning and complains of an itching sensation on her leg, only for the Gorillas to realize that it's an Ice Chimp tracking bug. She's rushed out of the base and into town quickly, as Jaac tries to remove it from her leg and destroy it. However, Aliyan and Aqhat descend with an army, all of them bent on capturing Stacey. The Gorillas fight valiantly, but are defeated. A few unnamed Gorilla troops are found dead, with BB mourning them. Burrpatch realizes that Stacey has been captured, and demands that as many Gorillas deploy as possible. Quirini ponders what to do with Stacey, but George reminds Quirini that the Omni will reject them all if Stacey dies - preventing Quirini from using it to boost the Felinus Transmogrin's power and turn all of Lansing's residents into cats. jumps off a building's rooftop right as the Ice Chimps are about to blow it up.]] As Gorilla reinforcements arrive, a few of Warrin's National Guard reinforcements do too. The Ice Chimps move quickly in response, attacking City Hall. Quirini flies to the top of Lansing Community College's Arts and Sciences building, carrying the Omni and Stacey the whole way up there. The tide of battle begins turning constantly between favoring the Gorillas and Chimps, and a massive body count ensues. Just as Burrpatch and Screechie are about to be executed by a swarm of Chimps, [[Col. Flix makes his triumphant return with some of his own reinforcements. He quickly explains the situation to them in Russia, then helps the Gorillas gain the upperhand in battle. Abelina is killed, and Akilina manages to finish off Aqhat once and for all. A panicked Quirini begins engaging Flix in combat directly, being one of few Transmogrinned primates that seems to be able to hold his own in battle against Flix. However, as Flix proves unable to defeat Quirini on his own, Stacey uses the Omni to turn herself into an eagle. This distracts Flix long enough to detonate an experimental new banana bomb type, destroying the building top that Quirini was on and killing him with it. Without their leader, the Ice Chimps retreat and vow to return when they have a new plan. Stacey changes herself back into a young woman, then destroys the Omni to turn all the transmogrinned cats back into human beings. Stacey awakes at Topaz Headquarters, with Rob and the Gorillas surrounding her bed. They recount that Abelina had died; but are all grateful to Stacey for her quick thinking and courage. Stacey and Anna exchange an embrace also. Flix recounts with Homeland Security personnel that Aliyan and the Ice Chimps still have the Felinus Transmogrin, and will likely try again in another city. With the Omni lost, the Gorillas' hopes of being human again are quite possibly lost forever. Flix vows that the ancient Queen Qilanta did not die in vain; that the other relics will be either recovered or destroyed before the Ice Chimps can succeed at their goals. Characters Development The concept was first thought up whilst in a chat room. The Dozerfleet founder advertised the idea while using the username "QBscGrllas," and repeatedly asked users: "Where's Col. Flix?" From there, it was envisioned that the Gorillas were a once-human and now humanoid group under a spell making them look like ordinary gorillas. However, they're a paramilitary group all over the world. They battle the Ice Chimps, who want to turn humanity into cats and take over the world. The concept, for many years, was not thought through much deeper than that. As of 2009, there was some renewed interest in the idea. This was because of two Transformers films that had come out in theaters, showing that a very similar premise could actually be done. The summer of 2011 was the first time that an actual effort was first made to visually depict Col. Flix or an Ice Chimp. Site user Nobody's Starfish was introduced to the idea by the Dozerfleet founder, as the two worked only one cubicle away from each other at Peckham. An actual logo for the adaptation was developed in May of 2012 using Illustrator and Photoshop. It is stylized to resemble the logos for Transformers, Battleship, and Transmorphers. A banana bomb was added to the logo as a tribute to the original Gorillas game. The "Q" started out normal, but was later stylized to look like Qilanta's pyramid-esque Q-Base. Initially pursued in the BLUSH format, it was later reworked for PDF and forum linear in 2017. Music In June of 2012, a suggestion soundtrack was first explored. The main theme song for the story was decided to be "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown. At 9:07 PM EDT on June 19th of 2012, the 12 songs first assembled into one group for coming up with a sound for all three projects surfaced. That 12-song compilation became ''Q-Basic Gorillas'': The Album. On November 24th of 2014, "Connection" by Brian Boyko was selected to be the DSHW's front page music loop. Reception The concept has been met with mixed reaction ever since it was first proposed. According to one Facebook critic: "The weirdness of it, especially its character tics, are what make it so charming and fun. It may not be made by a major studio; but is definitely something minor independent studios should look into." It was hailed as "weird but brilliant" by other Facebook users. Chat room users have not yielded as useful of poll data; but opinions on the idea there ranged from "uninteresting" on TinyChat to "trippy" by users of TeenChat. EZBoard users have declared it "bloody bizarre," and efforts to generate interest have been slow. On Saturday, November 22nd of 2014, the Mod The Sims user "Heaven" demonstrated interest via a private message in seeing the Gorillas' first story adapted into a Sims 3 machinomic. The film concept was quickly reworked into a webcomic production, with DSHW 2.6-M and BBCode as the planned formats. Scripting first took priority, so as to expedite production and avoid the long schedule that was required for Ciem. Sequels On May 29th of 2012, the Dozerfleet founder came up with the idea for two sequels: Orangutans of Fire and Beneath the Golden Dome. Legal issues Given there is some possibility of confusion as to who owns what trademarks: * The term "QBASIC," and the original Gorillas video game, are trademarks and copyrights of Microsoft and IBM. * The characters Col. Flix, Lord Quirini, Burrpatch, BB, Akilina, Mishtam, Aqhat, Pighat, Indendimore, Roto, Veyour, etc. are Dozerfleet Comics trademarks. * QBASIC Gorillas is a trademark of Microsoft and IBM. However, the Queen Qilanta symbol: is a trademark of Dozerfleet Comics. Same thing for the Ice Chimp, Pyrangutan, and Ethermang faction symbols. * The Omni, Felinus, Anti, Ape, and all other Transmogrins are trademarks of Dozerfleet. Banana bombs are not owned by either party exclusively, but the mechanical banana bomb design depicted in fanfic art is Dozerfleet-owned. * The original Gorilla.BAS file is copyrighted to Microsoft and IBM. The fanfic's artwork depictions are Dozerfleet-copyrighted; but are created as derivative works made with The Sims 2, which is owned by EA Games. See also * The Slushy Show * Rubber Joy * Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire * Q-Basic Gorillas: Beneath the Golden Dome * Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series External links * Original game source code * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/Q-BasicGorillas Q-Basic Gorillas] at TVTropes ** [http://allthetropes.orain.org/wiki/Q-Basic_Gorillas Q-Basic Gorillas] at All the Tropes * Topaz Division of Gorillas for download for The Sims 3 at DzMD * The Ice Chimps for download for The Sims 3 at DzMD * Human allies of the Gorillas for download for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Projects from 2003 Category: Projects from 2014 Category: Q-Basic Gorillas projects